


Three's company.

by LarsonColfer



Series: Dalton Big Bang 2020 [8]
Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Dalton Big Bang 2020, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarsonColfer/pseuds/LarsonColfer
Summary: Dalton Big Bang 2020Prompt: Wevid friendship with Katherine
Relationships: David Sullivan & Wesley Hughes, Katherine Rivers & David Sullivan
Series: Dalton Big Bang 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791349





	Three's company.

**Author's Note:**

> Dalton Big Bang 2020  
> Prompt: Wevid friendship with Katherine

“Did you hear about the new tenants?” Mrs. Garcia said to her neighbour Mrs. Thompson as she passed her by on way to work.

“The cute boys renting 4B.” Mrs. Thompson smiled as she locked her apartment door behind her. ”They passed by me as they were hefting their couch earlier. Real polite they were.” she nodded. “Greeted me and everything.”

“But did you know about the girl.”

“Hmm.” Mrs. Garcia enquired as she walked down the stairs and nodded to a neighbour who opened the door for them. “What girl.”

“The girl, Nina.” Mrs. Thompson said following her neighbour out of the apartment building. “There was a girl with them, who was also carrying furniture pieces.”

“Probably a friend.” Mrs. Garcia – Nina said as Mrs. Thompson reached near her. “Got to rush Betty, See you later.”

*

“Have you met the new couple renting 4B?” Mr. Nelson from 6B asked Mr. Clark from 5B. “Well my Maria, you know her.” Mr. Clark sighed, “She made it a mission to meet them.”

“And?” Mr. Nelson looked curious?

“The girl is a dancer and the boyfriend, who was also around, is studying business.”

“Oh.” Mr. Nelson looking intrigued. “It’s good to have some young blood here, liven things up so to speak.”

*

“Alison.” Mrs. Garcia – Nina said when she met her friend in the hallway. “It’s been a long time, what have you been doing lately?”

“Nothing much.” Alison – Ms. Lee from 6A sighed, “Just tired, long day, the shipments were delayed and then we had to sort everything out.”

“Yes. Yes.” Mrs. Garcia – Nina hurried her friend along “But do you know anything about who is renting 4B. “

“Those two boys you mean – David and Wes.”

“So there are two boys renting 4B” Nina mumbled to herself.” I knew it.”

“Pardon.” Alison sighed, tired after a long day at work.

“Nothing. Nothing, just checking, have a good day Alison.”

*

“Don’t they make a cute couple?” Ms. Martin from 1A remarked to Mr. Nelson from 6 B.”I wish I could find a boyfriend.”

“She is a dancer and he is studying business. Martin heard it from Mr. Clark from 5B.”

“Business.” Ms. Martin frowned, “I could have sworn I heard something about the boyfriend studying law. Katherine had told me herself.”

“Really.” Mr. Nelson – Andrew frowned, “Martin didn’t tell me this, but then again he got this information from Mr. Clark, who in turn got this information from Mrs. Clark.”

“And we all know what happens when Mrs. Clark is involved.”

“You can say that again.”

*

“I think our neighbours are confused about who exactly is living here.” David said walking into the apartment and shutting the door.

“Hmm, what do you mean?” Wes frowned into his business textbooks.

“I passed by the sweet old lady who lives in 2A, she saw me and wished me good luck for my exams.”

“But I have an exam.” Wes said tiredly “I know.” David laughed cheerfully and grinned, “And then she also told me to say hi to my boyfriend.

“Oh honey, I love you too.” Wes laughed, used to his friendship with David always being misconstrued into something else.”

“Yep.” David said toeing off his shoes. “It’s the talk of the town, it seems. Everyone thinks we’re gay.”

“Oh.” Wes frowned, “I was just beginning to put on the moves on the cutie from 1A. We’re to meet for drinks over the weekend. Though she seemed to think that Katherine and I were in a relationship and you were out of the picture completely ”

“Better step up your moves lover boy” David grinned, “They now think you’re gay.”

“Well, they think you’re gay too.” Wes reminded.

“And that’s why I have the missus.” He smiled kissing Katherine on the cheek.

“About that.” Katherine smiled and pushed David away. ”Some of them think that we’re married. You have got to stop calling me the missus in public.”

“You will be, soon” David picked up Katherine’s hand and kissed the finger with the engagement ring on it and Wes smiled.

*

(Series of conversation that took place amongst the neighbours over the next three weeks.)

“I hear that they’re engaged”

“Well, you can’t miss the rock on her finger.”

“Whose finger”

“Katherine, the girl.”

“But I thought they were gay and its two boys living there.”

“There _are_ two boys living there and a girl and she is engaged.”

“To both of them?”

“Maybe?”

-

“I have news about 4B”

“Do tell.”

“They’re living together.”

“Like, together, together?”

“Yes, they’re a polyamorous couple.”

“How do you know?”

“Because” dramatic pause, “I saw the African American boy kiss the Asian boy on the cheeks and then he proceeded to kiss the girl on the lips.”

“Where was this, where were you?”

“I guess, he was, leaving to go somewhere, the door was open.

”So you spied on them?”

“I guess… Was it bad that I did?”

“Don’t know, but at least now we know.”

“Hmm…”

-

“I don’t know about know them being a polyamorous couple but those boys.” _Dramatic pause_. “Are gay.”

“But the girl, she is engaged.”

“Maybe she is their friend or sister.”

“But one of them addressed her as their missus.”

“Wait, so you’re saying that they are married now?”

“I don’t know....”

“I’m am telling you, those boys are gay! I have excellent gaydar you know.”

-

“So, it’s definitely three people living together?”

“Not together, together as it’s a two-bedroom apartment. But yes, David and Katherine are engaged and Wes is single but looking to change his status”

“How do you know?”

“Because –“

“Come on now, don’t be shy.”

“I guess, we are in a _thing._ ”

“Ooh, which one is he?”

“The cute Asian one.”

“The lawyer.”

“No, he is studying business.”

“Oh, ok, tell me how it goes.”

“Hmm.”

*

“So, should we do something about this situation?” Wes said shovelling popcorn in his mouth and David stared at him, “Hey, you’re eating all the popcorn.”

“Go make more for self.”

“What situation?” Katherine sat down next to Wes, taking some popcorn from the bowl offered to her.

“Hey.” David cried in indignation.

“Shush, go make more.” Katherine smiled beatifically and David sighed and got up dropping a kiss on her hair.

“Kiara says that everyone thinks we are in a relationship, like all of us, together.”

“But, doesn’t she know that you’re single and straight.”

“Yes.” grinned Wes, “And I have proved it to her, _multiple times_.” and punched David’s offered fist as Katherine threw a pillow at them.

“Then, what’s the problem.” David asked on way to the kitchen.”

“I don’t know. Should we do something, say something?” The three of them looked at each other, “Well, it’s none of their business.” David remarked.

“What you can do is invite Kiara over the next time. “ Katherine piped, “We want to meet her.”

“Okay.” nodded Wes and picked up the game controller, “Super Mario anyone?”


End file.
